bigbangfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Good Boy
Good Boy est une chanson interprétée par Gd x Taeyang autrement dit par G-Dragon et Taeyang et qui a été publiée en 2015. Son clip vidéo lui aussi est publié la même année. Description Vidéo Paroles Romaji= Put your hands in the air How y’all feeling out there We gon' party over here Modu gati sing it let me hear you say La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Eodil gana jureul seo yeojadeureun nal bomyeon nune bureul kyeo Najeneun lil hamster but, bame sarangeul nanul ttaen gangster Dajeong dagamhan nunbit (jayeonseureoun skin ship) neon umjjil heumchit halgeol Nega mwol wonhaneunji mal an haedo dwae gudi nunchiro da ara Eh eh eh bogiwaneun dareuge I don’t play play play neol gatgo jangnan an hae Saramdeureun malhae na gateun namjareul josimharago Neomu mitji mara bonamana ppeonhadago What you know about me nega nal anyago I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Everyday fresh han ot charime banjeondoeneun simhan natgarim Daman saljjak jitneun nunuseume juwi saramdeul eoreo jukeum But I don’t really care and I don’t need that (nan neoman isseumyeon dwae naege gidae) Ige geimiramyeon yes I’m a player and you could be my coach (love affair) Eh eh eh bogiwaneun dareuge I don’t play play play neol gatgo jangnan an hae Saramdeureun malhae na gateun namjareul josimharago Neomu mitji mara bonamana ppeonhadago What you know about me nega nal anyago I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Hey nawa gati chumeul chwo bam saewo donghwa gateun kkumeul kkwo Hey nan baekma tan wangja neoneun gudureul ireobeorin eoyeoppeun nangja Baby where u at nae soneul jaba wiheomhanikka Where u at neol haneullo deryeoga jul tenikka Put your hands in the air How y’all feeling out there We gon' party over here Modu gati sing it let me hear you say La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy |-| Hangeul= Put your hands in the air How y’all feeling out there We gon’ party over here 모두 같이 sing it let me hear you say La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy 어딜 가나 줄을 서 여자들은 날 보면 눈에 불을 켜 낮에는 lil hamster but, 밤에 사랑을 나눌 땐 gangster 다정 다감한 눈빛 (자연스러운 skin ship) 넌 움찔 흠칫 할걸 네가 뭘 원하는지 말 안 해도 돼 굳이 눈치로 다 알아 Eh eh eh 보기와는 다르게 I don’t play play play 널 갖고 장난 안 해 사람들은 말해 나 같은 남자를 조심하라고 너무 믿지 말아 보나마나 뻔하다고 What you know about me 네가 날 아냐고 I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Everyday fresh 한 옷 차림에 반전되는 심한 낯가림 다만 살짝 짓는 눈웃음에 주위 사람들 얼어 죽음 But I don’t really care and I don’t need that (난 너만 있으면 돼 내게 기대) 이게 게임이라면 yes I’m a player and you could be my coach (love affair) Eh eh eh 보기와는 다르게 I don’t play play play 널 갖고 장난 안 해 사람들은 말해 나 같은 남자를 조심하라고 너무 믿지 말아 보나마나 뻔하다고 What you know about me 네가 날 아냐고 I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Hey 나와 같이 춤을 춰 밤 새워 동화 같은 꿈을 꿔 Hey 난 백마 탄 왕자 너는 구두를 잃어버린 어여쁜 낭자 Baby where u at 내 손을 잡아 위험하니까 Where u at 널 하늘로 데려가 줄 테니까 Put your hands in the air How y’all feeling out there We gon’ party over here 모두 같이 sing it let me hear you say La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy |-| Français= Levez vos mains dans les airs Comment vous vous sentez là-bas ? Nous allons faire la fête ici Tout le monde chante, laissez-moi vous entendre dire La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Peu importe ou je vais, les gens font la queue. Quand les filles me voient, leur yeux sont en feu La journée, je suis un petit hamster, mais la nuit quand je fais l'amour, je suis un gangster Un chaud et affectueux regard (un contact naturel), vous serez surprit Même si tu ne me dis rien, je sais ce que tu veux, je peux dire Eh, eh, eh, je suis différent de la façon dont je regarde Je ne joue pas avec le feu, je ne jouerais pas avec toi Les gens disent qu'il faut se méfier des gars comme moi De ne pas faire confiance aux mecs comme moi, que nous sommes typique Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, tu me connais ? I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Des vêtements propres chaque jours, je suis de manière inattendu, timide C'est juste un regard souriant figé que les gens voient autour de moi Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas, je n'ai pas besoin de ça (J'ai juste besoin de toi, pauvre de moi) Si ce n'est qu'un jeu, oui je serais le joueur et tu pourrais être ma coach de liaison amoureuse (Love affair) Eh, eh, eh, je suis différent de la façon dont je regarde Je ne joue pas avec le feu, je ne jouerais pas avec toi Les gens disent qu'il faut se méfier des gars comme moi De ne pas faire confiance aux mecs comme moi, que nous sommes typique Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, tu me connais ? I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Hey, danse avec moi toute la nuit, comme un conte de fée Hey, je suis un prince sur un cheval blanc et tu es juste une femme qui a perdu sa pantoufle de verre Bébé, ou es-tu ? Tiens ma main parce que c'est dangereux Où es-tu ? Parce que je vais te faire monter au ciel Levez vos mains dans les airs Comment vous vous sentez là-bas ? Nous allons faire la fête ici Tout le monde chante, laissez-moi vous entendre dire La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Détails Supplémentaires Catégorie:Chanson Catégorie:M/V Catégorie:Article à compléter